Saints Row Z
by ThePurpleLeader
Summary: After the Loren fiasco, The Boss and Shaundi end up in the city of Steelport. It's different then Shaundi remembers it; way different...It's overrun by zombies...


**So, I was going to start this story when I finished my other story(Making the right Decision), but I got impatient, and my impatience led to this...enjoy, and please tell me what you think.**

* * *

The two saints finally landed after the whole Loren fiasco. The boss had no idea where they were, but Shaundi had an idea... The place looked very familiar to her. The boss typed in the amount of cash he wanted to withdraw from the ATM, while Shaundi looked over his shoulder. To the Boss' huge dismay the screen read "insufficient funds." Shaundi parted her lips as if to speak, but before she could even get a word out, the boss slammed his fist into the ATM screen; it cracked beneath his fist, from the impact. If he had a rocket launcher, he'd probably shoot in order to better emphasize his anger.

He lost one of his best friends, and he was set to get revenge, no matter how difficult the challenges would be. As the boss turned around, his phone played a message from Loren; hearing his voice made The Boss' even angrier, and caused his desire for bloodlust to increase excruciatingly; guilt poured over him, but he kept from showing it, he had to stay strong for his crew.

"Loren's gonna pay for this" Shaundi murmured, heatedly.

The Boss was about to speak, but stopped himself when he heard distant moans; the moans didn't sound human…and they were getting louder and louder; as they swiftly came closer to their prey, the two oblivious Saints. What made the unknown city creepier was the fact that there wasn't even a hint of life…besides the angry moans of course. The Boss decided he didn't want to stick around any longer, and strode toward a nearby red car.

Right before they got to it, a horde of discolored soulless bodies raced towards the two utterly stunned Saints. Their first instinct as gangsters, was to pull out their pistols and start shooting the bastards, but they weren't armed, and they despised every second of their unarmed state. So instead they rushed into the red car, and to their luck(which they haven't gotten in a while), the car was open, with the key already in. The Boss fired up the engine, and started driving aimlessly, hitting lots of the soulless monsters.

"I cannot believe this is happening!?" Shaundi said to no one in particular with a hint of uneasiness. "fucking zombies, really?!"

The boss pressed hard on the gas pedal, increasing the vehicle's speed. "Do you have an idea where we are?"

"This is Steelport, it's kinda like Bangkok's abusive father, but there weren't any fucking zombies last time I was here!"

"Which was…..?"

"During spring-break…when I was in college"

"Oh"

The boss kept hitting zombies, to the point where the windshield was covered in blood. The boss simply turned on the windshield wipers, and carried on with the zombie-slaying. Several questions kept popping into Shaundi's head, she didn't know what to think, and today was probably the craziest day of her life; not probably, definitely, she decided. First off the Saints fail to rob a bank, they get arrested, then end up on a plane getting threatened by a Belgian asshole, and shockingly one of the baddest motherfuckers to roam the earth, Johnny Gat was killed by the same asshole, and now there are fucking zombies.

"So, do you have any idea where we're going to get guns? The Boss interrupted Shaundi's thoughts.

"Look, I was really high the last time I was here, just drive it'll come back to me"

"I hope it gets back to you soon, because at this rate, I don't think the car's going to last much longer"

Shaundi pondered hard, and had an idea of where they were; but it was just an idea, she wasn't really one hundred percent sure.

"Turn left, and there should be a friendly fire"

The Boss did as he was told, and made a left. Shaundi was right, it was there; packed with a load of zombies; not a shit load, but a load. The store windows were broken into, and the door was broken down. The store had no lights on. The outside brick walls had blood stains all over, and some of them looked fresh; meaning someone was there not too long ago. It makes sense, you can't have a zombie apocalypse without guns.

"Alright, so we're going to stick together, and not get bitten…" The boss instructed.

Shaundi nodded. The boss parked the car, and looked to her.

"You ready for this?"

"As ready, as I'll ever be" Shaundi answered, drearily.

The boss nodded, before getting out of the car, along with Shaundi. That's when all the zombies eyed the two, and started running towards them, making all sorts of hungry growls, and moans. The duo ran, shoved through the zombies, and punched a few that got too close for comfort, which was about ninety percent of them. The boss looked back for a brief moment, (since Shaundi wasn't next to him), and felt panicked, when he didn't see her. While the Boss' mind was fixated on Shaundi, a zombie came out of nowhere, and grabbed him. The boss sent a right hook to the zombies face, and felt relief when, he eyed the brunette, shoving through zombies, and punching one, until it released her.

"Fucking undead pieces of shit!" Shaundi growled.

They finally got to the back of the store, after taking all of them out, without any weapons. Shaundi's fighting skills had improved drastically. They finally got behind the counter, and there was nothing, but a door with a target on it. She tried to open it, but it was locked. The boss noticed this, and was about to kick it down, but Shaundi stopped him by saying "hold on."

She heard something coming from behind the door, but it was low, and slightly muffled by the distant cries of the animalistic beings that were once human. Shaundi inconspicuously put her ear to the door, and heard a small whimper coming from what sounded like a small child. Shaundi's eyes widened at the sound. She removed her ear from the door, and looked to the boss.

"There's a kid in there" Shaundi murmured.

"What the fuck!? A kid? You're delusional"

"Delusional!? I know what I fucking heard!" Shaundi glared.

"Shaundi, that's ridiculous, why would a kid be in a gun store during a zombie apocalypse?" The boss put his ear to the door, and to his surprise he heard exactly what Shaundi suggested; a kid. "Yup, there is definitely a kid in there."

Shaundi rolled her eyes. The boss knocked on the door, and said awkwardly "Hey kid…are you alright in there?"

"Go away!" The kid shouted in between sobbing.

Shaundi pushed the boss aside, after a short while, so she could have a go at talking to the kid, because the boss was getting nowhere. Sure, she felt just as uncomfortable around kids as the boss did, but she was getting impatient.

In the most comforting voice she could pull off, Shaundi awkwardly said "Sweetie, are you hurt? What's your name?"

"Spencer" the kid sniffled. "I'm not hurt"

"Good, why don't you come out, were not going to hurt you"

"You promise?" The kid murmured.

"I swear"

The kid trusted the woman on the other side of the door; she seemed nice enough. The man, didn't seem bad or anything, but his voice freaked the kid out. It's not that the man's voice was freaky or anything, it was just the first voice the kid heard in a while, and it was unfamiliar. The kid remembered that Aaron had told them to stay there, if they got lost. The kid decided they didn't want to stay any longer, and unlocked the door, and turned the knob.

The kid was a girl. The boss and Shaundi had assumed it was a boy, because of the name, "Spencer," but obviously they were wrong. Spencer looks to be about four or five years of age. Her eyes are huge brown ones, that match her hair color exactly, and they seem a little too big for her small heart-shaped face. Her complexion looked sallow, her eyelashes look like feather dusters, and her cheeks were naturally pink.

Spencer analyzed the two people, and she recognized them from somewhere. The man has dark brown spiked up hair, bright emerald green eyes, and he is really tall. The woman has a wavy ponytail, greenish-hazel eyes, and she's wearing makeup. After looking them both over, Spencer recognized that they were the Saints; Shaundi and the boss to be exact. She didn't know much about them, but she did know that they were very famous. Spencer stared at the two in awe.

"You're the saints"

"Yup, that's us" The boss answered.

Shrill cries of starvation sounded close; too close. The Boss looked at Shaundi and then at Spencer.

"We've got to get out of here"

"You're leaving?" Spencer asked, looking up at the boss, with puppy dog eyes.

"The three of us are leaving" The boss corrected her.

"But, Aaron said I stay here"

"It's too dangerous here, but don't worry, we'll get you back to Aaron..." Shaundi said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now come on, we've got to go" The boss answered, as the cries got louder and louder as the seconds passed.

Spencer nodded, and the trio proceeded out of the store. The street was empty, but it wouldn't be for long. The car that the saints had previously used, was too jacked up, and wouldn't be able to last another hoard of zombies. Shaundi spotted a car, not too far away, and pointed it out to the boss. The two saints stepped onto the street, and were confused, when Spencer didn't.

"What's wrong?" The boss asked.

Spencer raised her hand.

"What does that mean?" The boss asked Shaundi.

Shaundi shrugged. "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Well, you are the child whisperer," The boss chuckled.

Shaundi rolled her eyes. "Whatever"

"I need to hold someone's hand to cross the street" Spencer explained.

"Alright then… Shaundi grab Spencer's hand" The boss ordered, as if he resolved an issue.

"Is this really necessary?" Shaundi asked, annoyed.

The boss looked to Spencer, and she nodded.

"Apparently so," The boss turned to Shaundi.

Shaundi sighed, before awkwardly grabbing Spencer's small hand. This felt really unusual to Shaundi, she wasn't used to kids; kids made her feel awkward, so she stayed as far away from them as she could…They finally got to the car, with no trouble, surprisingly. Spencer looked at Shaundi's hand, before Shaundi released hers.

"Nice tattoo" Spencer complimented.

"Oh, uh thanks…"

The boss opened the door, for Shaundi, and Spencer, and quickly got into the driver's seat. Spencer buckled her seat belt, and noticed the Saints weren't putting on theirs.

"Aren't you gonna buckle up…for safety?" Spencer asked.

The boss, opened his mouth to say no, but saw Shaundi put on hers. Shaundi gave the boss a look that said, "Just do it," so the boss sighed before, "buckling up for safety." The boss guessed that Shaundi did it, just to not be a bad influence on the kid.

"Alright, kid, so do you have any idea, where your father might be?" The boss asked.

Spencer looked down at her feet, sadly. "I don't have one" Spencer murmured sadly.

"Oh…sorry" The boss apologized. The two saints felt bad.

"Aaron and Jacob take care of me…Aaron's nice" Spencer shared.

"So do you have any idea of where they would be?" Shaundi asked.

"They're probably out, looking for me…"

After a few minutes of driving, the boss spotted a bunch of zombies, surrounding something…or someone… The boss rammed a few of them with the car, and what the zombies were surrounding was revealed to be a man. The man was wielding a sword, and slicing through the undead. The man quickly took out the undead, before the boss could get out and help. The boss, and Shaundi approached the man. He was the same height as the boss; meaning he was six foot four and a half inches. The man stared at them with his dark hazel eyes, which stood out against his soft black hair color. Shaundi found him to be quite attractive…

"You're the Saints?" The man asked, more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah, who are you?" Shaundi asked.

"Name's Aaron, and umm… I'm kind of busy…"

"By any chance, are you the Aaron that's taking care of her?" The boss asked, gesturing to Spencer who just got out of the car.

"Aaron!" Spencer shouted, running towards him. She hugged onto his leg. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Aaron stroked her hair, comfortingly. "Spencer, you didn't go to the place I told you to go to when you were lost"

"I did, and you weren't there!" Spencer accused, releasing him.

"Where did you go?" Aaron asked.

"To the gun store" Spencer replied.

Aaron smacked his forehead. "Spencer, remember I told you to go a few blocks down, to the red house near the gun store"

"Oh…I forgot…sorry" Spencer smiled apologetically.

"It's alright, I'm just glad you're okay" Aaron smiled, at the small girl.

Aaron looked back up to the Saints. "Thank you, I really appreciate it"

"No problem...well, good bye, Spencer, Aaron" The boss answered, heading back to the car.

"Wait" Aaron said, making the boss turn around. "Do you guys have a place to stay?"

"Umm…were good…thanks" Shaundi answered, before the boss could.

"Yeah, were good…"The boss agreed.

"Please, I insist"

"Pretty ,please, with sprinkles on top?" Spencer begged, using her puppy dog eyes.

Those eyes of hers were powerful, the boss thought. He sighed and looked too Shaundi, to see if she was okay with this. She nodded, hesitantly. The boss sighed before giving in. Spencer smiled, and hugged both Shaundi and the boss, causing them both to feel very awkward, and uneasy.

Aaron chuckled. "You're not the first to give into those puppy dog eyes, no one can resist them"

**Somewhere else…..**

A man exited the water, completely soaked. He moved his hair out of his face, and continued onward. It was a little breezy, but he was able to handle. He spotted a woman, who was walking kind of funny.

"Yo, where the fuck am I?" The man asked the woman.

The woman turned to him, and the man noted that she was really ugly, with glasses, and raunchy a** hair and clothes. The woman growled, confusing the man.

"What the fuck?"

She ran towards him, the man thought she was either a psycho, or a fan-girl, or probably both. The woman moaned, while smacking him. Definitely a psycho, he thought. He punched her in the face, and she fell back.

"Bitch" The man shook his head, and continued onward.

* * *

**There's a lesson in this somewhere,and it's to use your seatbelt :) Just kidding, but seriously use that seatbelt... **


End file.
